


Incentives

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [93]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, flommy, olicity - Freeform, tolvier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: A lazy Sunday in bed with Oliver and Felicity should be everything Tommy wants, except, he wants more. Tommy hopes he can give them the proper incentives to take the next step in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> I don't have a delightful gif like I did for the last installment. I wish I had one of our threesome sitting around chatting. Sadly, with the Prometheus reveal, I fear I never will. I had such high hopes. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 17/93. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 8\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 9\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 10\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 11\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 12\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 13\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 14\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 15\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 16\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 17\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 18\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 19\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 20\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 21\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 22\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 23\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 24\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86)  
> 25\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 26\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 27\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 28\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 29\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 30\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 31\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 32\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 33\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 34\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 35\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 36\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 37\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 38\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 39\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 40\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 41\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 42\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 43\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 44\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 45\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 46\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 47\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 48\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 49\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 50\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 51\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 52\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 53\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 54\. Three (Part 13)  
> 55\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 56\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 57\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 58\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 59\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 60\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 61\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 62\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 63\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 64\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 65\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 66\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 67\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 68\. William (Part 29)  
> 69\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 70\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 71\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 72\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 73\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 74\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 75\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 76\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 77\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 78\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 79\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 80\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 81\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 82\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 83\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 84\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 85\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 86\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 87\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 88\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 89\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 90\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 91\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 92\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 93\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

The late afternoon sun warmed Tommy's bedroom.  Tommy, Oliver and Felicity had spent a lazy Sunday in bed, making love whenever the mood struck them.  Tommy had awoken between Oliver and Felicity.  His partners were still heavily asleep and he enjoyed the warmth of their bodies surrounding him.  He rolled over to climb out of bed so he could use the bathroom and get started on an early dinner.  Oliver planned on putting on his hood which meant their perfect day would soon be drawing to a close.

The sight of Oliver in the dappled sunlight made Tommy pause.  He settled onto his belly and rose on his elbows to observe his friend who’d always been so much more.  Oliver's face was completely relaxed.  There wasn't any sign of the tense lines that normally traversed his forehead and the corners of his eyes.  Tommy could easily see the teenager that he delighted in getting into trouble with.  Oliver had kicked off the blanket and was partially covered by a sheet.  Only his groin and left leg were hidden from view.  Tommy's eyes traced the scars that had replaced the soft and smooth skin Tommy had known by heart before the Gambit sank.

The scars were no longer jarring when Tommy looked at Oliver's naked form.  His eyes no longer filled with tears as he beheld his friend's body and tried to understand how one person could endure so much.  Each pucker and ripple that covered Oliver's body was now familiar to his touch and reminded Tommy to be generous with his caresses. It was as if he could overwrite the memories of each event that left Oliver scarred if only he were loving enough.  It had taken five years to create the memories that haunted Oliver's nightmares.  Tommy wondered if his love for Oliver was powerful enough to banish all the nightmares forever.  Would five years of kisses and loving touches be enough to replace Oliver’s terrible memories?  Would it take longer, or, was Tommy and Felicity’s love strong enough to replace Oliver's pain sooner?

It was Oliver taking hold of Tommy's hand that broke him from his reverie.  Tommy hadn't noticed that his fingers had followed his eyes and had begun to trace the scars on Oliver's chest.

Oliver lifted Tommy's hand to his lips and kissed Tommy's palm.  Oliver smiled sleepily, "You okay?"

Tommy draped his arm across Oliver's stomach.  He rested his head on Oliver's chest and smiled at his boyfriend, "I didn't mean to wake you.  Go back to sleep."

Oliver's fingers carded through Tommy's hair before he pressed his index finger against Tommy's forehead between his eyes, "You were thinking pretty hard."

"You should know better than that," Tommy pressed a quick kiss to Oliver's chest, "I never think very hard."

Oliver didn't smile at Tommy's attempt to deflect, instead, he raised a lone eyebrow in silent challenge.

"It's unfair how well you still know me," Tommy stated sadly. The Oliver he had always known was still looking at him, but there was so much Tommy didn’t know about the man he shared his heart with.

"Am I that different?" Oliver's fingers returned to Tommy's hair.  "Do I feel like a stranger to you?"

Tommy closed his eyes and rolled his head against the familiar feel of Oliver's massaging fingers, "This still feels the same." His eyes opened and he smiled mischievously as his fingers found a spot on Oliver’s side that made him jump, "You're still ticklish in all the same spots." Tommy gazed into Oliver's eyes, "I still get lost in those baby blues, but now," Tommy bit his lip and looked away.

"But now?" Oliver's finger trailed down the bridge of Tommy's nose.

"You have such sadness in your eyes now - not all the time -but sometimes, when you're kissing me - the way you look at me," Tommy blinked back his tears.  "What are you seeing when you look at me like that?"

Oliver ran his thumb beneath Tommy's eye to chase a tear, "Sometimes, it's about how much time we lost and that we’ll never get back.  Sometimes, I can't believe that you're in my arms and I'm not about to wake up to find you gone.  Sometimes, it's because, if you really knew the truth about me, you'd leave me."

"Ollie," Tommy shifted so he was looking down on Oliver, "that will never happen.  I promised you once that I'd never leave you, I haven't broken my word yet and I never plan to."

"When you learned that I was the Hood," Oliver's eyes filled with tears and he was unable to finish his sentence.

"I was angry because you were keeping secrets from me.  I was hurt," Tommy admitted.  He wasn't proud of how he reacted when he learned the truth about Oliver's mission.  "Before the Gambit, not once did you ever keep a secret from me."

Oliver shook his head, "That's not true."

Tommy's heart began to race with fear, "What secret?"

"That I was in love with you," Oliver cupped Tommy's cheek.

"Ollie," Tommy whispered before he captured Oliver's lips.

Oliver's fingers tugged on Tommy's hair, breaking their kiss.  "I love you, Tommy Merlyn," he said gazing into Tommy's eyes.

The words Tommy had longed to say from the moment he saw Oliver for the first time after five years refused to stay contained.  He pushed all his fears to the side.  He silenced the hateful words of his father.  Tommy allowed himself to feel his emotions and exist in the moment with Oliver, "I love you, Ollie."

Tears spilled from Oliver's eyes, but his smile was blinding. "Again," he encouraged.

"I love you, Ollie," Tommy smiled.  "I love you."

Oliver rolled them until Tommy was pinned beneath him.  He laced their fingers together and placed their hands above Tommy's head.  "Again," he demanded.

"I love you," Tommy said reverently.

Oliver's lips crashed against Tommy's as their bodies slid against one another.  Tommy welcomed Oliver's tongue into his mouth and moaned as Oliver's tongue swirled around his.  Tommy could feel Oliver's erection, hard and heavy, against his thigh.  His own erection was trapped between their bellies.

"I want to make love to you," Oliver said against Tommy's lips as he stared into his eyes.

Tommy and Oliver both turned to look at Felicity who remained asleep.  She was laying on her stomach and her breathing was deep and even.  They'd yet to make love in front of her because they were both self-conscious about a process they were still figuring out.  It was something they wanted to share with her, but both had lingering fears.  Kissing and blow jobs were one thing, anal sex was something else entirely.

"What if she wakes up?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"We ask her to join us," Oliver said sincerely.  He kissed Tommy's forehead, "If you're not comfortable, we don't have to do it."

Felicity knew they were having anal sex.  She'd been encouraging them to explore the newly found physical side of their relationship. There wasn’t a good reason for Tommy to deny himself pleasure. Tommy lifted his head to meet Oliver's lips in a quick kiss, "I want you too."

Oliver reached into the night stand without taking his eyes from Tommy's.  He placed a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed beside Tommy.  "I want to try face to face - like we are now," Oliver said huskily.  "I want to watch you beneath me."

Tommy's throat went dry and he had to swallow twice to find his voice, "Okay." So far, they'd only had sex with Tommy riding Oliver's cock or Oliver taking him from behind, but Tommy wanted to explore the intimacy of making love face to face too. He remembered all of the times they were together before the Gambit and how they would gaze into one another’s eyes as they ground against one another until they came.

A shiver zipped up Tommy spine when Oliver kissed him just beneath his ear.  His lips, tongue and teeth blazed a trail from Tommy's throat to his chest.  Oliver's tongue flicked Tommy's nipples and then tugged on the pebbled nubs with his teeth.

"Ollie," Tommy whimpered as Oliver's mouth traveled closer to where he wanted him.

Oliver just grinned as he continued his methodical exploration of Tommy's body.  His tongue trailed around Tommy's belly button and he dragged it down Tommy's abs.  Tommy's erection bobbed against his stomach with every breath he took.  Oliver's mouth hovered over the head of Tommy's cock and he looked Tommy in the eyes and forcefully said, "Again."

"I love you," Tommy said and he was instantly engulfed in Oliver's warm wet mouth.  Oliver didn't start slow, his hands pumped Tommy's cock in tandem with his mouth.  Oliver's wrist twisted and pulled as he swallowed around Tommy. " Fuck," Tommy panted from Oliver's onslaught.

Tommy heard the snap of the lubricant's lid and soon felt the slippery fingers of Oliver's free hand.  His fingers circled and began to massage the area around Tommy's puckered hole.  Oliver pressed a finger against Tommy, causing his hips to jerk into Oliver's chin.

Oliver gave Tommy a censoring look, but he didn't stop his ministrations.  Oliver slid his finger inside Tommy up to his first knuckle.  Tommy took a gulping breath and when he exhaled he relaxed around Oliver's finger and it slid all the way in.  Oliver began to thrust his finger, curling it ever so slightly towards Tommy's belly.

Tommy lost the ability to speak and clutched at the sheets with one hand and grabbed hold of Oliver's head with the other.  Oliver added a second finger and removed his hand from Tommy's cock in order to press against the spot beneath Tommy's balls.  The orgasm that had been building low in his belly exploded outwards and Tommy came hard inside of Oliver's mouth as his senses abandoned him.

When Tommy opened his eyes, Oliver was smiling at him as he slowly pumped three fingers inside of Tommy, "Ready?"

"Kiss me first," Tommy requested.

Oliver removed his fingers from Tommy and leaned over his boyfriend.  Oliver licked into Tommy's mouth and sucked on his tongue.  He broke their kiss and sat back on his heels.  Tommy rose onto his elbows to watch Oliver roll the condom over his erection.  Oliver slathered himself with lube and shifted closer until his knees were against Tommy's backside.  Oliver hooked his left arm beneath Tommy's  right knee and pushed it towards Tommy's chest.  Oliver used his other hand to press himself against Tommy's hole, "You're in control." Oliver promised, "I'll only move if you tell me to."

"I'm ready," Tommy said before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"I love you," Oliver told Tommy as he penetrated him with his tip.

"Keep going," Tommy grunted as he panted through the initial discomfort.

Oliver slowly sank into Tommy until his pelvis was flush with Tommy's ass, "okay?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered truthfully. 

Oliver lowered himself until their chests were pressed together, "Still okay?"

"I like this position," Tommy informed Oliver as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Me too," Oliver agreed with a smile.

"I'd like it even more if you moved," Tommy teased.

"Everyone's a critic," Oliver said as he brushed his lips against Tommy's.  "I'm going to fuck you."

Tommy's hips lifted from the bed in response to Oliver's words, "Fuck me."

Oliver hooked both of his arms behind Tommy's knees and began to snap his hips.  "You feel so good," Oliver told Tommy.  "God, you're beautiful."

Tommy arched his throat and Oliver's lips landed against it.  He’d always been turned on whenever Oliver called him beautiful.  He never needed to hear the word handsome and he didn't care if only women were supposed to be beautiful.  He loved it when Oliver said the words - he'd loved it since they were teenagers.  He knew that Oliver was attracted to him, but he also knew that it wasn't his appearance Oliver was referring to when he called Tommy beautiful.  They were beautiful together.  Their love was beautiful.  Making love to the man you love was beautiful.

Tommy clasped Oliver's face and pulled him until they were eye to eye.  He looked deep into Oliver's eyes and didn't see a trace of sadness, only love.  "I love you," Tommy said and he tried to burn the words into Oliver's brain so he would forget the pain embedded in his memory.

Oliver's thrusts lost their rhythm as he chased his release.  "Tommy," Oliver gasped against his lover’s lips.

Tommy held on to Oliver's face and promised, "I love you.  I love you.  I love you."

Oliver's back arched as he made one last powerful thrust.  He released Tommy's legs and collapsed against Tommy's chest.  He kissed Tommy sloppily before he rested his head against the crook of Tommy's neck.

They remained wrapped around one another for several minutes as they caught their breath.  A small snore from Felicity drew their attention.

"Do you think she's all right?" Tommy asked with concern. They hadn’t been exactly quiet and Felicity hadn’t even stirred.

"She's been working too many long hours," Oliver said guiltily.

Oliver rolled off Tommy and removed his condom.  He kissed Tommy chastely before he disappeared into the bathroom to clean up.

An alert sounded on Tommy's phone.  A grin spread across his face when he saw the message from his realtor.  She'd found a house in the desirable neighborhood of Cobble Hill that met all the criteria on his list.  He texted her back to let her know that he'd meet her the following morning.

"What’s got you smiling like that?" Oliver asked from the bathroom doorway.

Tommy put his phone down, "You."

Oliver held out his hand, "Come take a shower with me.  Then we can make dinner."

Tommy stretched across the bed and kissed Felicity softly on the lips.  He brushed the hair from her face, " Dinner’s in forty-five, babe."

"Mmmkay," Felicity responded as she reached for Tommy's hand.  "Five more minutes."

"She didn't hear a word you said," Oliver told him.

"Do you think you'll come back after patrol?" Tommy tried not to sound too needy.

"I don't think so," Oliver said apologetically.  " I left my dry cleaning at Thea’s and Felicity said something about root maintenance."

Oliver led Tommy into the shower and wrapped his arms around his lover, "Tomorrow night, we'll stay the whole night."

Tommy smiled as he reached for the shampoo behind Oliver.  If Tommy's plan was successful, the days of Oliver and Felicity having to rush to their own place would be over.  Tommy was going to find them all a home they could call their own.  He just needed to convince Oliver and Felicity that they were ready for that step.

"You're smiling again," Oliver eyed him suspiciously.  "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything," Tommy failed to keep a straight face.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "As long as whatever you're planning, doesn't result in one or all of us going to jail."

Tommy made a cross over his heart, "No one's going to jail, I promise."

The shower door opened and Felicity stepped in with her eyes still closed. She wrapped her arms around Tommy. “What’s for dinner?” she mumbled.

“I was thinking stir-fry,” he said as he massaged shampoo into her hair.

She tilted her head under the water. “I had a dream that you guys were having sex. It was hot.”

Oliver took hold of her hands, “You weren’t dreaming. We did have sex.”

Her eyes flew open, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You were sleeping pretty heavily,” Tommy responded. “We didn’t want to wake you.”

“Is that all right?” Oliver asked nervously.

Felicity’s eyes were slightly out of focus as she smiled at Oliver, “Of course it is. I’m just disappointed I didn’t get to watch. Plus, I woke up a little horny.”

“A little?” Oliver asked with his lips against hers. “I think we can help with that.”

Oliver lifted Felicity from her feet and carried her back to Tommy’s bedroom. “Oliver,” she laughed as he placed her back on the bed, “I’m soaking wet.”

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her bottom to the edge of the bed, “So, you keep telling me.” Oliver dropped to his knees and covered her sex with his mouth.

Tommy stood in the doorway of his bathroom toweling dry as he watched Oliver make Felicity writhe beneath his tongue. Her head was thrown back and she gripped the sheets tightly in her fists. She was moaning words of encouragement and Oliver pushed two fingers inside of her. Felicity’s back bowed and she grabbed her breasts. Tommy dropped his towel and crossed the room. He crawled onto the bed next to Felicity and pushed her hands away so he could suck one of her tight nipples into his mouth. She gasped and shuddered beneath him. Her body went rigid before she began to spasm as her orgasm rippled through her. He released her breast and licked into her mouth to capture every sigh Oliver was wringing from her body.

A tap on his shoulder had Tommy releasing Felicity’s lips. Oliver pulled him into a kiss. He could taste Felicity’s arousal on Oliver’s lips and he sucked his boyfriend’s tongue. “I don’t think she’s done yet,” Oliver said with a grin.

Tommy assumed the position Oliver had recently vacated. He parted her lips and groaned when he saw her arousal beading around her entrance. Careful of her sensitive clit, he lapped up the evidence of her desire. His tongue swirled around her opening before plunging inside. He sucked gently on her lips and ran his tongue around her clit, circling it, but not touching it. He wanted to build her pleasure back up and he was patiently awaiting her sign that she was ready to go again.

“More, Tommy,” she instructed.

He flattened his tongue and dragged it slowly over her small bundle of nerves and was rewarded with an, “Oh, god.” Felicity’s thighs twitched beneath his fingers and he repeated the slow drag of his tongue over her clit. She hummed her approval and Tommy began to flick the tip of his tongue against her clit and he pushed two finger slowly inside of her. She clenched around his fingers and he sped up his thrusting. He crooked his fingers and dragged them over her g-spot each time he withdrew. Tommy watched as Felicity clung to Oliver who was lavishing her breasts with his attention. Her head was thrashing side to side and she was humming with her desire. He wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck. His fingers pressed against her g-spot and his chin was soaked with the warmth of her desire. Felicity’s hips jerked and he placed his free arm across her waist to prevent her from pulling free of his lips. He was determined to pull every last drop of pleasure her body was capable of giving her. Watching Felicity come undone was an act of beauty he would never tire of. He took pride in his ability to make her feel this good. If he had his way, only Oliver and he would ever get to make her feel this way for the rest of her life.

Felicity’s body went limp and he withdrew his fingers and lips from her body. He stood tall on his knees and placed a kiss to her belly. Oliver’s head was resting on her chest and he smiled broadly at Tommy. Oliver shifted to lay against her side which allowed Tommy to lay nestled between her legs. He pressed a kiss to her lips and ran his fingers through her wet and still soapy hair. “Hey,” he whispered.

She smiled sleepily but kept her eyes closed. She patted his back, “Well done, babe. A+.” She reached for Oliver, “You too, hon. So good.”

Tommy kissed her neck, “Good enough to come home with me tonight instead of going to your place?”

She opened one eye, “You know what would convince me?”

“Hmmm?” he said with curiosity.

“Dinner in twenty minutes instead of forty-five,” she grinned.

Tommy dropped his head to her shoulder, “You prefer my cooking to my orgasms.”

She tugged on his hair, kissed him quickly, and seriously said, “The orgasms are a really close second.” Felicity’s lips and nose twitched as she tried to keep a straight face. Oliver snorted and she burst into laughter.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” he tickled her sides before he sat up. “If I have dinner ready in twenty minutes, you won’t go home?”

She laced her fingers with his, “I’ll come back here after patrol.”

Tommy looked hopefully to Oliver, “How about you?”

“If you’re going to have dinner ready in twenty, it’ll give me enough time to get to Thea’s to pick up my suit before patrol,” Oliver held out his hands to help Felicity sit up.

Tommy pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He clapped his hands once and the sound echoed through his room, “I’ll have dinner ready in twenty. You two go rinse off. You both still have shampoo in your hair.”

Oliver took hold of the front of Tommy’s t-shirt and pulled him close, “One more time.”

The look of happiness on Oliver’s face made Tommy smile with joy, “I love you.”

Oliver kissed Tommy before gently smacking him on the ass, “You better get cooking.”

Tommy practically ran into the kitchen and threw open his refrigerator door and inspected its contents. He began removing ingredients and stacking them on the counter. He had the best incentive in the world to create dinner for the two people he loved most in twenty minutes. He was convinced that moving in together was the right thing for all of them and he was determined to show Oliver and Felicity how much better life would be if they went to bed and woke up together every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> 100 is getting closer and closer. I have a lot of writing to do. :-) Any ideas how we should mark the milestone together? We've tried Infinite Love trivia. Any other ideas?
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
